The present invention relates generally to modular devices, such as drives, that are mounted in a variety of electronic devices, e.g. computers and servers. The invention is particularly related to a latch and ejector system for facilitating selective retention and ejection of the component from the chassis of the electronic device.
A variety of electronic devices, such as computers and servers, comprise various components that may be replaced or interchanged with other components. For example, a computer or server typically has one or more drives. Such drives usually are mounted in a chassis via screws. To service, replace or switch drives, the computer is placed out of service while a technician removes screws and manually disconnects cables to exchange or service the drive, e.g. CD drive or floppy drive.
It would be advantageous to have a technique that facilitates the exchange of drives or a variety of other components used in electronic devices.
The present invention relates generally to a technique for tool-less exchange of components in an electronic device. An exemplary component is a drive that might be found in a computer or server. The technique utilizes a latch system that secures the component in a chassis. However, upon activation of the latch system, the component is both released and forced outwardly to an ejected position. When the component is moved to this ejected position, a user is readily able to grasp the component for servicing or for exchange with another component.